


danisafuckingtease

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, Public teasing, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: "Can you make a fanfic where Dan is submissive and its public and they are out with like maybe Charlie or pj or something?"</p><p>prompt from anonymous: "Can you do a fic where Dan starts teasing Phil in public and Phil can't take it anymore so they end up in like a bathroom or something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. danisafuckingtease

Sometimes, Phil really hated Dan. Not in a ‘I can’t stand you type way,’ just the ‘why are you doing this to me, you little shit,’ kind of way. Dan wasn’t like this all the time. In fact, about half of the time, Dan is quiet and shy when he and Phil are getting it on under the sheets. Dan would be the one whimpering beneath him, begging to let him come as he writhes in the sheets.

But there is always that other chance that _Phil_ is the one begging to release under Dan’s power. Time like this include when they have a blind power play and Dan ends up taking the lead, edging Phil again and again and again, riding his cock relentlessly. Times when they are out in public with their friends and Dan’s hand just so happens to wander to Phil’s thigh, which is exactly what was happening right now.

Phil didn’t know why he didn’t just listen to Dan before they agreed to meet Pj. Dan was feeling especially horny that day and all he wanted was relief with Phil.

-

_“Phiiilllll. Please, I’m so horny! We can schedule to meet Pj for lunch at another time. Just not today, please,” Dan begged as he climbed into Phil’s lap. They were currently in the lounge and Phil was about to text Pj back, saying that he and Dan would be able to join him._

_“Babe, we haven’t gotten out of the house in ages. I don’t think that’s good for our social lives,” Phil rolls his eyes and tries to push Dan off his lap. He sighs when he sees Dan pout._

_“Fine. Can’t you just get me off now before we leave?” Dan was already half hard and Phil almost says yes._

_“We’ll do whatever you want when we get back, Dan. I promise. But you know how long it takes for you to get ready, especially after your orgasm,” Phil teases, successfully pushing Dan off his lap._

_Dan groans out as he watches Phil leave the room. “You’re going to regret it, Phil! I’ll fucking work you up in that restaurant if I have to!”_

_He hears Phil’s footsteps getting closer and suddenly, Phil is on top of him. Dan’s cock perks up in interest, making Dan moan._

_“Listen here, Dan, and listen good. Remember who owns you in bed. If you even try to pull something on me in that restaurant, there will be a punishment.”_

_Dan smirks at Phil’s red, stern face. He knows Phil tries hard to scare him, but that really doesn’t stop him from what he has planned for Phil._

-

Pj is already sitting at the table when Dan and Phil walking in. Phil wasn’t really smiling and Dan was sitting there like a bundle of joy. Pj stands up when he spots the two men.

“Hey guys! Haven’t seen you in forever!” Pj hugs the both of them. “What’s been going on?”

“Oh you know, really busy. The tour and the book and the gaming documentary, everything has been very stressful,” Dan comments, sipping his water. Phil still hasn’t said anything as he was still very mad at Dan. Dan failed to listen to Phil in the cab on the way here when Dan decided to play with Phil’s belt loops.

“Phil, is something wrong?” Pj’s eyebrows furrow.

“Yeah, Phil. What’s wrong?” Dan’s tone with faux concern. Phil almost wants to punch Dan. He is getting him so worked up. It has to take all of his willpower not to drag Dan into the bathroom and fuck that smirk off his stupid little face.

“Nothing’s wrong. Thanks for asking, though. So Peej, how is Oscar’s Hotel coming along?” Phil replies, sitting back. He prays that the waiter would come over here, take their orders, give them their food, and then leave. As much as he loves Pj, he can’t get his mind off of Dan. Their conversation is interrupted by the waiter.

 _Fucking finally,_ Phil physically relaxes as the waiter takes their order. The lunch was going on well. Pj and Phil were lost in conversation about their old uni years while Dan nodded along and listened, laughing occasionally. Dan found himself a little bored though, so he decided it was time to break Phil.

Phil was in the middle of sipping his drink when he feels Dan’s hand on his thigh. Phil nearly chokes, coughing and spluttering his drink.

“Oh my god, Phil, are you okay? What happened?” Pj grabs napkins and hands them to Phil. Phil glares at Dan, who was feigning innocent. Dan’s hand started to inch closer to Phil’s cock, finding his length and squeezing it. Phil’s breathing becomes shallow as he tries to smile and continue his conversation with Pj. Dan has to hold back a giggle as his fingers dance along the bulge forming in Phil’s pants.

“I’m- I’m fine. It happens somethings. Like the drink goes down the wrong pipe or something?” Phil coughs one more time and brings his hand down to try and make Dan’s go away. Dan’s hand was persistent and just kept stimulating Phil’s dick.

_That is it!_

“Um, Pj? Can you excuse me a minute. I need to use the bathroom,” Phil pulls Dan’s hand from under the table, silently signalling Dan to follow. After Phil gets up and shuffles awkwardly to cover his hard on, Dan apologises as well, getting up to follow his sexually frustrated boyfriend.

Dan enters the bathroom and sees it completely empty except for one cubicle. Dan knocks twice and whispers, “It’s me,” before Phil unlocks it and drags Dan in with him.

“You are such a fucking tease. I hate you, I hate you so much right now. But guess what? I’m hard as fuck right now, so you better get on your knees and suck,” Phil grits out as he sees Dan smirk and get on his knees.

“Yes, daddy,” Dan moans out, taking off Phil’s jeans and boxers, lips wrapping around the length almost immediately.

“Ah, fuck yes. That’s it, baby,” Phil’s fingers are wrapped in Dan’s hair, forcing Dan to take more of him. Dan moans around him and unbuttons his own jeans, sliding his underwear off along with it. He takes his dick into his hand and starts pumping, finally giving himself the relief he needs.

“Dan, did I say you could touch yourself?” Phil’s tone was taunting, his voice sounding like he was talking to a child. In a way, he was.

“No, daddy.”

“Then don’t touch. Hands off.”

Dan’s hand hesitantly lets go of his own cock and focuses on Phil’s. Dan bobs his head, his tongue swirling the tip. One of his hands plays with Phil’s balls, making Phil quiver above him. Dan sucks harder, his cheeks hollowing as Phil bucks into his mouth.

“Close… So close…” Dan looks up to see Phil’s eyes shut in ecstasy. His head was starting to hurt from Phil pulling his hair, but he loves every single second of it. Dan licks Phil’s slit, making him come instantly. Dan pulls off and Phil comes all over Dan’s face.

“Thank you, daddy. Thank you so much,” Dan is harder than ever as his face was covered in Phil’s come.

“You did so well for me. Want me to return the favour?” Phil smirks, bringing Dan up to pull him into a kiss. Dan nods frantically, moaning when Phil’s hand comes in contact with his dick. “Well that’s a little too bad. Pj is waiting for us to come back. Come on, get dressed.”

Dan’s mouth drops open as he watches Phil put his clothes back on.

“You’re- You’re joking, right?” Dan’s voice was high, but everything about him was serious.

“Well, yeah. We can’t leave Pj hanging, baby. I promise when we get home, _I_ will do whatever you want me to. You’ll be in complete control. Would you like that?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good. Now get dressed.”

Dan’s face was clean and least from Phil’s come. They walk out of the bathroom and see Pj on his phone.

“Hey Peej, sorry it took so long,” Phil smiles and sits back down. Dan’s face was flustered as he was still hard.

“No worries, but I have to go now. Something came up,” Pj said apologetically. Dan’s face lit up as Pj stands up and pays his half of the bill. Phil looks at Dan and smirks.

“Come on, baby boy, let’s get out of here.”


	2. AmazingEdged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to danisafucking tease where dan finally has his way with phil

The moment they got home, Dan’s lips slammed into Phil’s as they close the door behind them. Phil made Dan wait until they were safe in the confinement of their own home to finally get off and now, Phil was going to get it. Even if Dan was oh so painfully hard, he managed to maintain some sort of self control and focused all of his energy to make Phil hard again.

“Look at that, Phil, already hard again. You got off not even an hour ago and look, you’re like putty in my hands,” Dan’s voice was breathy and teasing, making Phil whimper under his touch. “I want you undressed and stretching on your bed by the time I get up there. If not, there will be a punishment. Even so, you did make me wait when I told you that I was horny. Look who’s paying the price now?”

Phil nods with wide eyes and runs up the stairs. He can feel Dan’s eyes on his ass as he makes his way to his room. Phil struggles to pull his shirt, tossing it across the room as he jumps into bed. He tries to slip his jeans and boxers off, moaning when the clothing brushes his dick. He’s tempted to just jerk off and completely ignore Dan’s requests, but that might result in something he might not enjoy.

Phil hears footsteps coming up the stairs and he knew if he didn’t hurry up, he would be screwed. He scrambles to the bed side drawer to pull out the lube, quickly coating his fingers with it and sliding one in. There was a little resistance since he hasn’t bottomed in a  while, but he found his spot in little time and added a second finger. Phil’s eyes closed as he let out little groans, stretching his hole for Dan.

“Someone’s been a good boy,” Dan smirks, leaning against the doorway, watching Phil shamelessly as he palmed himself. He was already naked and Phil couldn’t help but let out a sigh. Dan walks over and pours some lube on his fingers as well. He takes Phil’s fingers out and replaces them with his, eliciting a moan on Phil’s behalf.

“Now it’s my turn to make the rules up, Phil,” Dan says as he curls his fingers, finding the spot that makes Phil weak. “Rule number 1, you don’t come unless I tell you to. You’ve already come today, so I think you can hold it in. Rule number 2, no talking. You can let out those sweet, beautiful noises out, but no talking. I will take care of that. Do you understand?”

Phil moans and Dan continues, “Rule 3, you tell me if you’re uncomfortable and want to stop. The safe word is ‘pillow’ and the safe gesture is snapping twice, okay?”

Phil nods and closes his eyes as Dan drags a hand down his body. Dan pulls his fingers out of Phil and gets up off the bed. Phil sits up and watches as Dan pulls out Phil’s old ties.

 _Oh. So that’s what he’s doing,_ Phil thinks, lying back down and instinctively putting his arms above his head. He sees Dan smirk as he makes his way back to the bed.

“Good boy, Phil. I might let you come quicker than anticipated tonight if you keep this up. You’re being too easy for me,” Dan connects their lips while tying Phil’s hands to the headboard. Phil smiles into the kiss and bucks his hips up, looking for some attention down there.

“Now I am going to let you know about what I have planned tonight and I think you will like it,” Dan looks at Phil to see if he was listening. Phil nods his head and he continues. “You know the vibrator we have? How would you like it if that helped me jerk you off while I pound your spot? Wouldn’t you like that, Phil? Having a vibrations all over your dick while I fuck you?”

Phil closes his eyes and moans. God, that sounded so good and god, he wanted that now. Phil spread his legs, showing Dan his hole, wanting nothing more than the offer Dan just gave. Dan chuckles and reaches to the bedside table to get the vibrator. Taking the lube, he uncaps it and pours some on in front of Phil’s face. Phil could barely keep his eyes open, too excited about what was going to happen.

The vibrator had 5 settings, with 5 being the most intense. They had never been able to try that setting out because 3’s vibrations were fast enough to make the both of them come alone. Phil made it his goal right then and there to get to setting 5. Dan turns the vibrator on and Phil writhes underneath him. Dan uses the hand that wasn’t holding the vibrator to stroke Phil’s leaking erection, preparing him for what was to come. The buzzing vibrator was brought down to Phil’s dick and Phil jolts as Dan moves the toy up and down.

“Look at my little slut,” Dan was breathless by the way Phil was taking it. Phil’s eyes were squeezed shut, his hands opening and closing, and his legs twitching with pleasure. Dan turns the toy up two settings, changing the level to 3. Phil lets out a loud groan as Dan’s stroking was becoming faster, the vibrations moving quicker up and down his length. Dan could come from this sight alone.

Dan looks down at his own cock to see it begging for attention. He’s been so wrapped up with teasing and pleasuring Phil that he forgot to take care of himself. He stops moving the toy on Phil’s length and holds it at the tip so Phil wouldn’t come. Phil groans and opens his eyes to see Dan using his other hand to uncap the lube and coat his own dick with it. Dan presses two fingers into Phil to check if he was still ready for him. He looks up to Phil’s face and sees him, eyes closed and mouthing ‘please, please, please,’ and Dan snaps.

Dan lines himself up with Phil’s hole and pushes in, making the older man let out a squeak. Dan slowly pulls out before pushing back in, trying to create a rhythm. Phil’s hips are jutting everywhere as the vibrations were starting to hurt on his sensitive tip. Dan starts moving the toy up and down Phil’s length again, all while trying to fuck Phil.

It took a while to get used to using both hands to stroke Phil and thrust into him at the same time, but eventually he got the hang of it. He knew Phil wouldn’t last long so he amped the setting to 5 and Phil was gone.

Phil swore he could feel everything. The buzzing of the toy filled his ears alongside with Dan’s groans. Phil could feel Dan moving in and out of him and the vibrator just feeding him pleasure. He was having a hard time keeping still and he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. His toes were curling and uncurling, Dan’s pounding and stroking getting faster and then, Dan hits Phil’s prostate.

Phil feels ‘ah’s and ooh’s’ tumble out of his mouth as Dan was now hitting his spot relentlessly. Phil clenches around Dan and Dan knew he was going to come. He’s waited all day for this and _fuck,_ he thinks he can feel the vibrations from inside of Phil.

“Phil… Babe, I’m gonna come,” Dan’s arms were getting tired and his whole body was getting tired, but he was right _there_ and he needed to release. Phil made him wait all fucking day and didn’t get him off in the bathroom. Dan thrusts even faster out of frustration and everything was starting to ache. His whole body stills and he comes, making Phil moan out as the pumping around his cock stops and he feels Dan’s come fill him.

The vibrations were echoing the room and Phil has to use all of his energy not to come. The toy was still against his dick, even though it wasn’t moving. Once Dan recomposes, he pulls out and gives Phil his whole attention again. He drags the toy up tauntingly slow and Phil lifts his head to glare at Dan. Dan is looking totally fucked out, but still manages to look innocent with those deep, brown eyes that make Phil weak in the knees. But then the stroking gets faster and Phil’s head falls back onto the pillow. He feels Dan’s mouth close on his tip, his tongue swirling and dipping on his slit. The buzzing was starting to become overwhelming and he’s muttering under his breath to just let him come. Luckily, Dan was too busy to hear Phil and let it slide. Dan pulls off and moves the toy faster.

“Phil, it’s okay now. Let yourself go,” Dan says and reaches one hand down to play with Phil’s balls, tapping his perineum in the process. Phil’s whole body twitches and writhes and shudders and trembles as he releases onto his stomach, getting some on Dan’s face again. “That’s good, very good, Phil.”

Dan kisses Phil’s stomach, swirling his tongue to pick some cum off of it. He goes up to connect his and Phil’s lips, both of their tongues playing with Phil’s cum.

“Have I ever told you how good you taste?” Dan swallows whatever was left of Phil’s cum in his mouth. Phil giggles and his body physically relaxes. Dan reaches up to untie Phil’s hands and then gets up to get a towel to clean the both of them up.

“Waaaittttt, Daaaan, I want you to cuddle,” Phil pouts and makes grabby hands when his hands were finally free.

“This is weird seeing my usually dominant Phil act like a child,” Dan laughs and cleans the cum off of Phil’s body. Dan lays next to Phil when he was finally finished and Phil envelopes him in a giant embrace.

“Hey, I can be sensitive! I’m not some giant sex machine. I have feelings too,” Phil fakes being hurt, making Dan laugh.

“Wait, you have feelings? Damn, I really was only here for the sex, sorry,” Dan giggles as Phil lets out a soft “hey” and pushes him. “I’m just kidding, Phil. I love you.”

Phil rolls his eyes and kisses Dan one more time, “I love you too, Dan.”


End file.
